machetemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Machete Cortez
' Isador "Machete" Cortez' (born May 16, 1944) is a former Mexican Federal. He has his own shop that sells spy gadgets. His weapon of choice is the machete, although he can handle firearms perfectly fine. Cortez is fluent in both Spanish and English. On his chest is a tattoo depicting a female. Machete is related by blood to Juni Cortez and Carmen Cortez, being their uncle. Trejo has described Machete as a "badass", and said that his mother had started calling him "Machete". Machete *Scene 1 Mexico *Mexico: Machete (Danny Trejo), a formal Mexican Federal and his young partner are on a mission to rescue a kidnapped girl (Mayra J. Leal). *Scene 2 The Operation *During the operation, his partner is killed, the kidnapped girl stabs him before being killed herself and Machete is betrayed by his corrupt Chief to the powerful drug lord, Rogelio Torrez (Steven Seagal), who kills Machete's wife and implies that he will kill his daughter before leaving him for dead. *Scene 3 Three Years *Three Years Later, a down-and-out Machete roams Texas, scrapping by on yard york. *Scene 4 Explains *Michael Booth (Jeff Fahey), a local businessman and spin doctor, explains to Machete that corrupt Texas State Senator John McLaughlin (Robert de Niro) is sending hundreds of illegal immigrants out to the country. Machete Kills Machete: The TV Series (2014 TV Series) Season 1 * Episode 1 The Senator Corruption * Machete Cortez (Danny Trejo) goes to his home in Texas to tell Himself this is no secret and then he goes to his bed and takes a nap and then he takes a rest and takes a shower and finishes his shower. He leaves his house and then he heads to the car. He is confused because a corrupt senator may be in his distribution in 45 minutes. Machete Cortez goes into the car and then he heads to Austin Texas and then he goes to the capital building in Austin Texas and then goes inside. He is attacked by Senator Ryan Smith (Nat Faxon) who never thinks it is popular about the action. He fights Senator Ryan and then a group of Senator Ryan’s men wants to vow and kill Machete Cortez and then Machete Cortez takes his sword and then kills one and then the rest escape and then they go outside and then they have cancer and then they die from it. Machete Cortez needs to leave in order to leave Senator Ryan behind. He goes and Gets in his car to order it. He knows that Senator Ryan’s Guard named Jace (James Russo) takes revenge and then he chooses to murder Machete and then Machete kills Jace and then he leaves. He meets Sartana Rivera (Michelle Rodriguez) who is an officer helping him. * He tells Sartana Rivera that he is doing the right thing. Sartana Rivera tells Machete Cortez that you must only need to fight Senator Ryan Smith to give him the answer and then Senator Ryan Smith tells Machete Cortez you are onto your own and then he finds out that a drug lord named Luis Simon (Johnny Hardwick) is not making life end for him and then a group of drug lords arrive and then Machete Cortez kills them and then a drug lord Enforcer named William Simmons (Eddie Frierson) sells and supplies drugs to Machete and then William Simmons takes a hot shot of heroin and then William Simmons dies from a overdose of heroin. He tells Sartana thank you and then he moves quickly before it is too late to know. * He goes to the place to meet Luz/She (Michelle Rodriguez) who gives anything for him and then he tells Luz/She welcome back and then she tells Machete Cortez good thing you have the right on us and then they thank each other for doing a nice job and then they thank them. He tells Luz/She bye. He goes to his home and then he takes a nap and then he goes to sleep. He wakes up the next day to take the walk. He tells Luis to call in for the answer. He knows that Luis Simon has called in drug dealers and then Machete Cortez knocks them out and takes them out with the sword. He tells Luis bye. He tells Luis see you later thanks. He gets in his car and then follows Simon. * He talks with Luis Simon and Luz/She out at McDonald’s to have a nice time and then they talk together to know it will work. Luz/She and Luis tells Machete Cortez thank you for coming here and then he tells them thanks. He goes outside and then has a drug lord named Michael Murphy (Lee Tergesen) who is the next target and then Machete fights Michael Murphy and then Michael Murphy has lukemia and then dies from it. He returns to tell Luz/She and Luis thank you and then they get better rewards. *Episode 2 Relationships * Gregorio Cortez - Brother * Ingrid Cortez - Sister in Law * Juni Cortez - Nephew *Carmen Cortez - Niece *Padre Benicio Del Toro -''' Brother''' *Luz -''' Affiliate''' *Agent Sartana -''' Love Interest''' *Cereza Desdemona - Affiliate *Rogelio Torrez - Enemy *Senator John McLaughlin - ' Enemy' *Michael Booth - Employer *Von Jackson - Enemy *Miss San Antonio - Affiliate/Enemy *President Rathcock -''' Employer ' *Madame Desdemona -' Enemy''' Etymology 1590s (in pseudo-Spanish form macheto), from Spanish machete, probably a diminutive of macho "sledge hammer," alteration of mazo "club," which is probably Barnhart a dialectal variant of maza "mallet," from Vulgar Latin *mattea "war club". Quotes Film Portrayal Danny Trejo portrayed Machete. Gallery Machete k poster.jpg|Machete Kills poster. 4776254288_97e046f107_z.jpg|Machete. Category: Machete: The TV Series Category: Machete The TV series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Category:Machete Characters Category:Machete Kills Characters